Dorvish Federal Election, 4172
The Dorvish Federal Election of January 4172 was an election cycle in Federal Republic of Dorvik. Elections were due to take place in January 4174, however the elections were held before the statutory time due to the dissolution of the Pirate Party, fourth largest individual party in the Federal Assembly after elections in 4170. People elected 505 representatvies to the Federal Assembly and the President of Dorvik for a four year term. Presidential election The presidential election 4172 was a part of the Federal Election in Federal Republic of Dorvik. People elected the next president for a 4 year term. The incumbent president, Heike Grosberg from the Conservative Union was eligible to seek re-election, but chose not to, the Conservative & Centrist Coalition selected Milan Heidelberg, President of the Federal Assembly, endorsed by the Libertarian Party, Progress Democrats and Center Party. His main competitor was Hans Fuller from Metzisme Kommunistische Partei endorsed by Liberal Worker's Party in the first round. Milan Heidelberg won the first round of voting with 49.74%, increasing the factions first round total, conpared to the 4170 Election, however failing to win 50%, the election moved to a second round, Heidelberg failed to increase his percentage share remaining on 49.74%, with his opponent, Hans Fuller winning 49.88% of the vote in the second round. 5.37pp) All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority January 4172 | image1 = | leader1 = Emilly Wagner | leader_since1 = | party1 = Konservative Union | fraction1 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election1 = 201 (KZK 286), 38.55% | seats1 = 210 (KZK 299) | seat_change1 = 9 | popular_vote1 = 26,112,205 | percentage1 = 40.67% | swing1 = 2.12pp | image2 = | leader2 = Hans Füller | leader_since2 = | party2 = Metzisme Kommunistische Partei | fraction2 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election2 = 69 (LK 100), 13.77% | seats2 = 87 (LK 123) | seat_change2 = 18 | popular_vote2 = 11,024,749 | percentage2 = 17.17% | swing2 = 3.40pp | image3 = | leader3 = Ralf Leiner | leader_since3 = 4164 | party3 = Libertarian Party (Dorvik) | fraction3 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election3 = 38 (KZK 286), 7.70% | seats3 = 46 (KZK 299) | seat_change3 = 8 | popular_vote3 = 6,020,935 | percentage3 = 9.38% | swing3 = 1.68pp | image4 = | leader4 = Jeremias Fähnrich | leader_since4 = 4166 | party4 = Progress Democrats | fraction4 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election4 = 47 (KZK 286), 9.38% | seats4 = 43 (KZK 299) | seat_change4 = 4 | popular_vote4 = 5,557,615 | percentage4 = 8.51% | swing4 = 0.87pp | image5 = | leader5 = Klaus Wu | leader_since5 = 4167 | party5 = Zentrumspartei | fraction5 = | last_election5 = 37, 7.48% | seats5 = 42 | seat_change5 = 5 | popular_vote5 = 5,478,270 | percentage5 = 8.53% | swing5 = 1.05pp | image6 = | leader6 = Sandra Senf | leader_since6 = | party6 = Sozialliberale Freiheits Partei | fraction6 = | last_election6 = 41, 8.43% | seats6 = 41 | seat_change6 = 0 | popular_vote6 = 5,325,896 | percentage6 = 8.30% | swing6 = 0.13pp | image7 = | leader7 = Nick Hochmeister | leader_since7 = | party7 = Liberalen Arbeiterpartei | fraction7 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election7 = 31 (LK 100), 6.26% | seats7 = 36 (LK 123) | seat_change7 = 5 | popular_vote7 = 4,654,519 | percentage7 = 7.25% | swing7 = 0.99pp | image8 = | leader8 = Hendrik Bethoven | leader_since8 = 4171 | party8 = Sozialistische Reichs Partei | fraction8 = | last_election8 = Did Not Participate | seats8 = 0 | seat_change8 = 0 | popular_vote8 = 26,313 | percentage8 = 0.04% | swing8 = Not Applicable | title = Largest faction | posttitle = Largest faction after election | before_election = Emilly Wagner | before_party = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | after_election = Emilly Wagner | after_party = Conservative & Centrist Coalition |color1 = 000080 |color2 = B22222 |color3 = FF4500 |color4 = E6B800 |color5 = FFFF99 |color6 = 00FF00 |color7 = 20B2AA |color8 = 000000 }} Parliamentary Election The second part of the Dorvish electoral cycle is the elections to the Federal Assembly, these elections were seen as make or break for many of the party leaders with the continued domination of the Konservative Union the smaller opposition or government allied parties fought over the smallest of swings trying to break out as a possible alternative. The Metzisme Kommunistische Partei continued its steady growth under Hans Füller's leadership bolstered by his election as President, their allies in the left coalition also made slight gains with the Liberals Workers increasing their seat share by five, the Coalition had become the major opposition jointly holding 123 seats in the Assembly. The Conservative & Centrist Coalition saw a mixed bag of results, although made overall gains increasing their seats from 286 to 299 securing their dominance in Dorvish politics. The Progress Democrats were the only party to make an overall loss in seats with all other parties benefiting from the dissolution of the Pirate Party. The Konservative Union returned to over 40% of the vote having dropped to 38.55% in the last set of elections. The Libertarian Party jumped from 6th to 3rd place, winning 8 further seats compared to two years ago. The Social-Liberal Freedom Party, didn't manage to increase their seat share remaining on 41 seats, despite being endorsed by the Pirate Party, however pollsters pointed that the increased turnout cancelled out the votes coming in from the Pirates. The Centre Party had suffered a rough two years having had internal struggles after a leadership challenge was launched against Klaus Wu, who initially didn't run, but after seeing polling figures he chose to run and won. The party had been quiet on the national stage with what some pollsters and journalist called a 'quiet bloodletting' after structure reshuffles and a front-bench reshuffle, the party returned to the national scene with large rallies and success in local elections. Although this didn't translate into massive success in the national elections, the party managed to increase their vote share and seat share, only one seat behind the Progress Democrats. A new-comer party, the Socialist Party of the Reich, a traditionalist, far-right organisation often seen as a successor to the fascist party's of the mid-4000s, failed to enter parliament picking up only 26,000 votes, the party won 45% of its votes in Westmark. Many were quick to dismiss the party, although secretly many are worried it's popularity could explode if Dexit is carried out correctly. Category:Elections in Dorvik